The Mount Sinai Community Clinical Oncology Program (MSCCOP) provides access to national cooperative clinical trials for over 7.5 million people in South Florida: almost 3.2 million people in the primary referral area and almost 4.4 million people in the secondary referral area. Against this background (which includes a strong Hispanic community and a rapidly rising elderly population), the two hospitals in the MSCCOP see over 2400 newly diagnosed cancer patients per year. The MSCCOP brings together the strength and resources of a group of multidisciplinary investigators who collaborate in the conduct of studies from CALGB, NSABP, and the MDAH. The investigators number 47 including 16 hematology/oncology private practices. Over the next five years, the overall aim is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management, rehabilitation, and continuing care technology to widespread community application. The immediate goals of the MSCCOP are to continue our strong accrual rate to treatment trials; to increase research activity by offering additional studies on our treatment protocol menu; to facilitate wider community participation, including minority groups and underserved populations in treatment and cancer control research approved by NCI; to cultivate contacts with primary care physicians and other specialists who may contribute to cancer control initiatives; and to refine cancer control data management capabilities, including the use of a range of resources to identify potential candidates for cancer control research projects. The conduct of the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT) is a primary objective. For this study, the MSCCOP is the only funded nucleus site in South Florida and coordinates the efforts of two other major cancer care providers: the Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Miami and the CCRGI, the research arm of Salick Health Care, Inc., a company developing outpatient comprehensive cancer centers. In summary, the track record of the MSCCOP demonstrates the ability to manage complex clinical research and cancer control activities while producing the highest quality data. The MSCCOP has the facilities and well-trained professional personnel to support both cancer treatment and cancer control trials. The CCOP staffing pattern, protocol management procedures, patient / participant management approaches, quality control mechanisms, pharmacy control mechanisms, IRB structure and liaison are all in place and functioning to support current and future therapeutic and cancer control activities. Between 1993 and 1998, over 1000 patients and participants will be contributed to clinical trials: 570 patients to treatment trials and 435 participants to cancer control trials.